Roxas' Contest History
Who is Roxas? Let's see...is there any way of doing this without providing'' massive ''spoilers for the Kingdom Hearts series? ...No, no there isn't, so might as well go at it with all we've got. MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD After Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts in order to save Kairi's heart, he is briefly turned into a Heartless, and a corresponding Nobody was created. Although the Sora was restored from his Heartless state quickly, the resulting Nobody lived on as Roxas. Roxas joins Organization XIII as the Rank XIII member, bearing the title "Key of Destiny" due to his ability to wield the Keyblade. He has to stay under their protection, as his Keyblade attracts Heartless which will attack him. He is different from most Nobodies in that he can experience human emotions. He also appears to have a psychic link with Sora, as he starts to gain Sora's memories as they are restored in Chain of Memories. In 358/2 Days, Roxas is the main character. He is discovered by Xemnas and is put in charge of the Organization's newest member, Xion, who can also wield the Keyblade. The two become close after Roxas falls into a coma due to his link with Sora, who was placed in stasis by Naminé. After he awakens, he begins to question the organization's motives, but is told by his best friend in the organization, Axel, that it is in his best interest to remain with them, as they would destroy him if he tried to leave. He then finds Xion, who has discovered that she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect replica of Sora, and she tries to absorb him and become the "real" Sora. Both know that they cannot coexist, and they battle, with Roxas defeating Xion and gaining her memories. He also inherits her Keyblade and thereafter is able to dual-wield Keyblades. This only furthers his desire to meet the real Sora, and he returns to The World That Never Was in accordance with Xion's last wishes, whereupon he meets and battles Riku. At the end of the game, DiZ sends him to a virtual Twilight Town, where he would be protected from the Organization and would be free to live a normal life without his memories of his time with Organization XIII. In Kingdom Hearts II, he is again playable in the prologue, and as Naminé finishes restoring Sora's memories, Roxas starts to regain memories of his former life. Nobodies start appearing in Digital Twilight Town, sent by the Organization along with Axel to search for Roxas. He ends up in contact with Naminé, as well as meeting up with Riku and DiZ again. Later, he attempts to contact Naminé and ends up contacting her true counterpart, Kairi, instead; he recognizes her name from his dreams of Sora, and Sora is able to speak to her through Roxas despite being asleep at the time. Naminé reveals the truth to him, that he is a Nobody and is meant to meet with Sora. Axel attacks him again, but DiZ saves Roxas, who then learns from Naminé that he will not disappear if he merges with Sora, but instead be made whole. He meets with and battles Axel again, then finds Sora. At first, Roxas angrily lashes out at DiZ, but when DiZ disappears, Roxas accepts his fate and rejoins Sora. And that ends the prologue. Throughout the rest of the game, Roxas manifests himself within Sora in various ways, particularly in the form of memories of Digital Twilight Town. Sora is mystified as to why Organization XIII keeps referring to him as though he were Roxas. Riku leaves clues for Sora, including a picture of Roxas with his friends in Digital Twilight Town, and Sora instinctively knows Roxas's name and refers to Digital Twilight Town as "Roxas's Twilight Town". Axel becomes determined to turn Sora into a Heartless, as this would cause Roxas to be reborn. However, Axel decides to help Sora, and ends up dying, revealing to Sora his relationship with Roxas before he does so. Upon reaching The World That Never Was, Roxas himself appears before Sora and battles him, and it is only after the battle that Roxas reveals his face to Sora, telling him, "You make a good other," and leaving. It is then revealed that this battle actually took place inside Sora's mind. Roxas continues to live on through Sora. "What are you talking about!? I am me! Nobody else!" --Roxas (writeup courtesy of TsunamiXXVIII) Contest History Win-Loss Record: '1-4 'Summer 2007 Contest - Division 7 - Fourth Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22253 17.67% - Ryu Hayabusa, 57670 45.80% - Riku, 34293 27.24% - Haseo, 11695 9.29% Roxas was given an unwinnable situation in his debut, being placed in a fourpack with a stronger Kingdom Hearts character. About the only notable thing about this match was that despite having Roxas in the poll leeching his vote, Riku was still considered the favorite. Instead, Ryu H managed to beat the combined total of the KH duo. Also, despite being in this horrible situation, Roxas still nearly doubled Haseo, so it wasn't a total loss. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - First Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 26662 19.11% - Luigi, 55362 39.68% - Liquid Snake, 46173 33.10% - Sho Minamimoto, 11309 8.11% Liquid has been extremely inconsistent, looking great at some times and horrible at others, so Roxas was considered to have a chance here. It didn't go so well, as Luigi and Liquid rolled and Roxas was relegated to third place again. On the plus side, he broke 70% against Sho, an improvement over his performance versus Haseo (although that was to be expected due to the fact that Riku was SFFing him last year). Roxas looks to be high-end fodder--beats the crap out of the bad fodder, but more or less hopeless against even low midcarders. Winter 2010 Contest '- Varia Division - 5 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Heavy, 31010 56.96% - 23427 43.04% * Varia Round 2 --- Lost to (13) Sub-Zero, 31587 40.94% - 45571 59.06% * Extrapolated Strength --- 57th Place 23.47% The shift from 128 characters, four-way matches to 128 characters, 1v1 matches allowed Roxas to pick up his first win. Roxas was expected to easily win in Round 1 before losing to the Tidus/Sub-Zero winner, and he did just that, though Heavy gave him a bit more trouble than expected, again finishing third in his opening fourpack according to the X-Stats. 'Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 23 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5497 21.54% - (5) Auron, 11625 45.56% - (14) Revolver Ocelot, 8396 32.90% It was thought Auron would pull some SFF against Roxas given his cameo in Kingdom Hearts II, but in the end Roxas held up quite well as he avoided any significant SFF. Roxas seems to have been hurt the least while waiting for the next main Kingdom Heart game, but he does have major appearances in side games to keep his strength from dropping. Category:Contest Histories